1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to conventional style and skirted style spin casting fishing reels, and more particularly, to a line guide which is both ceramic and self-lubricating.
2. Background of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art that all spinning style fishing reels require line guides for winding the line on to the spool during the line retrieving operation. However, line guides over which the line passes are generally made of metal, some times rotating and some times not. Because of this excessive line wear a groove can be cut into the line guide and in turn the cut line guide acts to cut and chew up further fishing lines. The second problem associated with the line guide is keeping it lubricated so that when it revolves, it revolves properly. Since the application of lubricant near the fishing line itself can cause problems for the fishing line by collecting lubricant thereon causing it to become sticky which prevents proper line casting. In either case both are undesirable. The prior art has not yet solved the problems outlined above.